


For The Sake Of Friendship

by Slytherin_Forever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gryffindor Severus Snape, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Lily Evans Potter, Tags Are Hard, possibly ooc Severus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Forever/pseuds/Slytherin_Forever
Summary: Severus Snape got his first friend at the tender age of nine years old. A muggleborn witch named Lily Evans. Close as siblings the two talked about eveything they would do when they went to Hogwarts, eveything was perfect. Until Lily got sorted into Gryffindor, Severus, who was certain getting into Slytherin was in his best interest, was crushed. As Professor McGonagol gets closer to the letter s, Severus realizes he has two option. Either let the hat sort him into Slytherin where he is sure to lose his best friend or disobey his mother and go where no Prince has been before.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

"Gryffindor _please_... Gryffindor."

Severus Snape sat under the sorting hat with baited breath, hoping that the hat listened to him.

"Gryffindor you say." The hat suddenly spoke and Severus had to will himself to not react.

"Yes sir. Gryffindor is where I'd like to go."

"Are you sure? I sense a great need to prove yourself. You could do great things in Slytherin."

Severus shook his head, "No thank you sir. Lily is in Gryffindor so that's where I want to be. That's where I _need_ to be."

"Such loyalty to your friend. Well then. Better be..."

"GRYFFINDOR"


	2. Chapter 2

Severus tries hard to walk at a calm pace towards Gryffindor table where Lily is sitting. When he sits down next to her she wraps him in a hug.

"I'm _so_ glad we're in the same house Sev. You were up there so long I was getting a little worried."

Severus looks around and notices the boys he and Lily met on the train, Potter and Black, giving him weird looks. He shrugs out of Lily's hold and says, "I'm glad too. I just don't know how I'm going to tell Mother I'm not in Slytherin."

Lily notices the sad look on her friends face and tried to distract to him.

"Are you ready to start class tomorrow?"

Severus was about to respond when suddenly Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Students if I may have your attention. To our new first years I would like to say welcome. This will surely be a great start to your magical journey. To our returning students, welcome back. Mr.Filch would like me to inform you that the Forbidden Forest is not to be entered by any student. Any student curious about further rules may consult either a prefect, your head of house or, the notice boards in each common room. Classes will begin on Monday so enjoy this brief respite. Now. Let the feast begin.

* * *

"Watch your step first years. The stairs like to move around."

Severus was careful to take note of the way to the common room. The last thing he wanted was to get lost traveling in between classes.

"Alright. This is the Fat Lady painting, the entrance to the common room. To get all you have to do is say the say password. Listen closely... Lion Pride."

The portrait swung open and the group of Gryffindor first years stepped in.

"This is the common room. Over there is the notice board. That's where you can put any information about what's going on the house. Looking for someone to play Chess with or maybe just someone to trade candy or cards with. This is where you'll look.

Girls follow Lauren and she'll take you to your dorms. Boys under _no_ circumstances are you allowed to go in there. Boys follow me and I'll take you to your dorms.

Lily gave Severus a quick hug before going to follow Lauren and he made his way to follow the male prefect. Severus really hoped he wasn't in a room with Potter or Black. He was sure they would tease him for being in Gryffindor when he said he was hoping for Slytherin on the train.

"In this room we have Longbottom, Snape, Lupin, Potter, and Black."

_Great._

"The rest of you boys follow me you'll be in the other room."

"How do we know which bed is ours?" Longbottom asked.

Severus looked around, but all of the beds looked identical except for one thing. "Our trunks are assigned to the beds."

Severus made his way towards the bed closest to the bathroom. It's a good thing this was his bed. He could be in and out without anyone paying attention to his movements.

"So Snape," Severus turned to see Black stretched out on his bed. "What happened?"

"Yeah," Potter agreed. "Didn't you say were going into Slytherin like the rest of your family."

Not sure if that was an insult or not Severus turned to Black and raised an eyebrow, "Didn't you?"

Black gave him a smirk, "Touche."

"You guys must have met on the train."

"Yep," said Black. "James, Remus, and I sat with Snape and his girlfriend Evans. Who did you sit with?

"Alice McKinnon and Peter Pettigrew, nice guy who was sorted into Hufflepuff."

Lupin who had been silent up to that point said, "I saw him, the poor guy looked crushed."

"Most likely. He said his whole family has been in Gryffindor."

Lupin nodded, "That explains why he was up there for so long. It was like the hat didn't know where to put him. He was up there almost as long you were Snape."

"Oh yeah, what was that about, " This time it was Longbottom talking to him.

Severus just shrugged, "It's kind of late. I'm going to get ready for bed."

"But we don't even have class until next week." Black protested.

"Not that it's any of your business Black, but I'm taking a self tour of the castle in the morning."

"That's a good idea," said Lupin. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Me too," said Longbottom. "That way when classes start we can get there on time."

"I don't care," Severus said going into the bathroom.

When he came out of the bathroom he said, "I'm not waking you up though."

Deciding to be the bigger person he looked at Potter and Black, "I guess you guys can come too. If you want."

"No way." Black exclaimed.

"Yeah, we're going to stay up as late as possible," agreed Potter.

Severus rolled his eyes while getting into bed, "Suit yourselves."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on getting another chapter out later this week. If anyone is reading don't forget to comment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not Joanne. Trust me if I was, there would be some major differences. For one thing, straight as I am the franchise would, canonically, be much more Gay. The actors would be on my side so that's plus.

When Severus woke up the next morning he gave a look around to make sure no one was awake before ducking into the bathroom.

Because no one else was awake he tried to take his time in the shower so he could wash his hair. When he and Lily were on the train Black had made fun of his hair for being greasy, but that wasn't something he could control. At home Severus was very careful to take a shower that didn't last longer than five minutes. If he didn't Tobias would get angry and the last time that happened he and Lily had to steal some of Petunia's makeup to hide the bruise from her parents.

When he was finished with the shower he got dressed and went back into the dorm.

He considered leaving both Lupin and Longbottom and going on the tour by himself, 'I did tell them I wasn't going to wake them up.' However he knew that Lily would be proud of him if tried to make friends. So with that in mind he took the pillow off of his bed and promptly threw it at Longbottom's sleeping face.

"Wha's goin' on?" he asked groggily.

"Wake Lupin up. I'll be in the common room waiting for the two of you."

He walked out the dorm to the sound of a Lupin hitting the ground when Longbottom pushed him. 

The Gryffindor common room not at all what Severus was expecting. When his magic had manifested his mother had regaled him with stories of how amazing the Slytherin common room was. She told him about the couch that was next to the fire and the tables for chess and homework. Gryffindor was nothing like that. There was a table to play chess, Severus would surely be taking advantage of that, but that was where the similarities ended. The Gryffindor common room had more couches and armchairs than tables. It seemed that the common room was designed purely for comfort.

Longbottom and Lupin came out the dorm with very little sound. When he saw them he nodded his head at the door.

* * *

"My mom was so freaked out she wouldn't let me out of her sight for days."

The three boys were heading back upstairs after a quick trip down to the dungeons to see where the potions classroom was. It was almost time for Breakfast so they were now headed to the Great Hall. Longbottom, or Frank as he'd told them to call him, took the charms off of his broomstick and ended up flying higher than he was supposed to.

"What about you, Severus?" Remus, and boy was it weird being on a first name basis with the both of them, asked. "When did your magic show itself for the first time?"

Severus tried not to let his new friends see the smile he had at Frank's story drop. "I fixed something my father broke."

"He must have been pretty happy to have it fixed again." Frank nudged him with a smile.

Severus tried really hard not to frown. "Not exactly."

He opened the door the Great Hall and headed towards where Lily was sitting. He really did frown when he saw that Potter was sitting next to her. Thankfully when she saw him she smiled and moved over a bit so he could sit down.

"Morning Sev. How was your tour?" She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze before letting go. He gave himself some yogurt before he answered.

"The tour was alright. I will admit that it was nice having company." He looked up from his bowl and gave a small smile across the table at Frank and Lupin.

"I'm glad. I would have went with you, but I stayed up late talking to Alice. She's really nice, I think you'd like her."

"Hey Snape. Sirius and I were talking. And if the offer still stands we'd like to join your tour after breakfast."

"Why? What changed between last night and now?"

Potter rubbed his neck looking slightly embarrassed.

"The last thing Sirius and I want is to get detention when classes start because we were late."

"I've already ticked my parents off by not being in Slytherin. If they find out I got detention on the first day of class my hand might fall off with the amount of apology letters I'd have to write."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Apology letters?"

This time it was Black that looked embarrassed, but he raised a letter from his lap. "My mother wrote me. She's ordered me to write to the adults in my family that carry the last name Black. I'm supposed to apologize for bringing embarrassment to the House of Black and promise to do better as their heir and future lord."

"Okay. I don't mind if you join. Besides we're dormmates, we should at least try to get to get along."

"I agree," Potter said nodding. "What do you say Sirius...Truce?"

"Truce."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really did mean to get this chapter written and uploaded like two weeks ago, but on the day that I got ready to I was in tears for hours so I just couldn't bring myself to write anything new and only updated what I already had written for my other story. I'm trying to decide between either bi-weekly or monthly updates. I'm just not sure.


	4. Sorry

I know I said that I would try and get chapters out like once a month and I still am. I do realize that I missed the update for August and I'm sorry. I started my senior year of high school in the middle of August and it's taking a while to get my work schedule under wraps. I'm really sorry.


	5. Chapter 4

The first week of classes came and went and when it left it brought a mountain of homework on the shoulders of the Severus and his new, dare he say it, friends.

"How in the world am are we supposed to write a two feet essay on the safe practice of Transfiguration." Sirius complained.

That was another thing. Severus was now on a first name basis with both Black and Potter. All five boys ended up going on a tour of the school together where they again regaled each with the stories of when their magic manifested. Severus was quick to keep the topi away from himself and was able to enjoy himself in a way that he never had before. It was nice.

"That's _all_ we talked about the in class Sirius." Severus scolded. "Did you not take any notes? I did and I'm already done with my essay."

Currently Severus and Sirius were the only ones in their dorm. The boys had a system in place that stopped them from goofing around to much. Two boys in the dorm and three in the common room. If the common room was to loud they would all go to the library and work there.

"Of course I didn't take notes. My hand still hurts from all those apology letters I wrote. Can I see yours?"

Severus sighed. He didn't want to get in the habit of letting his friends use his work, but at the same time he also knew what it was like to be in so much pain that he couldn't do any work either.

"Here." He said handing Sirius his notes. "Make you don't copy them word for word. Sharing notes isn't cheating, but plagiarism is."

The room was quiet for all of ten seconds before Sirius opened his mouth again.

"Hey, Snape."

"Yes, Black."

"When I told James about the apology letters he acted like it was the biggest crime ever and would rant about my parents whenever he saw me writing them. You don't. Why?"

Severus stiffened. It was really to soon to be talking about his parents. Yes Sirius' parents were awful, but Severus was almost certain that they had never beat Sirius the way his Tobias beat him.

"I'm not James." he said instead. He was trying to be nice, but he didn't want to talk about this.

"I know you're not James. I just don't get why you understand my parents behavior better than James."

"I'm going to sleep Sirius put my notes on top of my trunk when you're done."

"James is a pure-blood heir like me. Why is the idea of apology letters so foreign to him."

" _Goodnight,_ Siri."

"Do your parents make you write letters too?"

" _Sirius!"_

"Yeah?"

" _Goodnight_."

"Night, Sev."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on the chapters in this story are going to be short. It's a lot easier to write short chapters then it is to write long chapters. Which means that updates for this might come more frequently then for my other story. I read a Klance story that was written with only one hundred words a chapter and the story flowed incredibly well. Hopefully that works for this too.


	6. Chapter 5

_Severus tries his best to quiet his breaths. Logically he knows that they most likely won't be heard, but the last thing he wants is to make Tobias any angrier than he already is. Severus doesn't even remember what he did to piss to Tobias off, but he remembers when Tobias landed the first punch. And the second. And the third. By the time Tobias started adding kicks into the game Severus was in and out of conscience. Now he's lying on the floor behind the couch where Tobias is passed out drunk. If he can just make it back upstairs without making a sound he'll be home free. He starts to crawl and is almost there when-_

_"Where do you think you're going. Did I say that you could move?"_

_"No, but-"_

_Severus is cut off with a kick to his stomach, "Did I tell you to open your mouth? That's the problem with your kind. Apparently they never know when to learn the place. But I'll teach you. If it's the last thing that I do, I'll make sure to beat some manners into your freak of a body."_

Severus jolts awake breaths coming out loud and heavy. His breath his loud in fact that he doesn't James asking him what's wrong the first time. Or the second time. In fact Severus doesn't even realize that James is awake until he's standing right beside Severus's bed.

"Hey, Sev."

Severus hurries to try and clean up the tears that he just noticed were on his face. The last thing he wants is to be known as a crybaby by his dorm mates.

"What is it James?"

"Um..."

"If you forgot already then you can leave me alone."

"No!" James exclaims. "I didn't forget. It's just really embarrassing.

"Well out with it then. I promise not to laugh if that's what you're worried about."

James scratches the back of his neck and hopes that his plan works, "I had a nightmare."

"Okay?"

"And I know that we're not at home and should be working on being independent and all that junk, but when I'm at home and I have a nightmare I usually sleep with my parents for the rest of the night."

"What does that have to do with me, James?"

"Well. I was hoping that you would let me sleep with you for the rest of the night. It would really make me feel better."

Severus wants to say no. He really does, but deep down he knows that having someone next to him would make him feel a lot better. So he nods.

"Thanks, Sev. You're the best."

Severus tries to fall back asleep, but every time he closes his eyes he see Tobias standing over. He can feel his chest start to rise faster, but there's nothing he can do about it.

"Um, Sev."

"What is it now, James?"

Severus can practically hear the smile in James's voice. "Is it alright if I hold you."

" _What?!"_

"Sh. Don't be so loud. When I'm at home my Dad usually holds me, but since you're smaller than me it might be a little awkward. So can I hold you instead?"

Severus rolls over so his head is laying on James's chest. "You are really pushing your luck here, Jamie. Is this good?"

James tightens his arms around Severus and sighs, "Yeah, this is good."

Once again Severus closes his eyes. Only this time, instead of seeing Tobias, all Severus can focus on is the sound of James's heart beating in his ear. It's like a soft lullaby that quietly soothes Severus to sleep. This time there are no nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas. I'm not dead. Being a senior is super stressful guys, but one semester down. One more to go.


	7. URGENT

OKAY SO OBVIOUSLY THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE, BUT THIS IS STILL REALLY IMPORTANT. WHICH IS WHY THIS IS IN ALL CAPS. OKAY ANYWAY IF THERE ARE ANY FELLOW AO3 WRITERS READING THIS THEN I URGE YOU TO CHECK OUT THE APP FANFIC POCKET ARCHIVE LIBRARY. THIS IS AN APP THAT IS MAKING MONEY OFF OF STOLEN WORKS WITHOUT OUR CONSENT. I FOUND ONE OF MY STORIES THERE AND THERE'S A GOOD CHANCE THAT YOU MIGHT TOO.


End file.
